bioniclegamefandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE: The Game
You are viewing the page for the console version of BIONICLE: The Game. For the Gameboy Advanced version, view BIONICLE: The Game/GBA. BIONICLE: The Game was a video game released in 2003, featuring the six Toa Mata/Nuva and Takanuva. It focused on the years of 2001 - 2003, allowing the player to fight enemies from all three years, such as the Rahkshi, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, Rahi, and Makuta Teridax. Story Introduction The Toa have defeated Makuta and are enjoying a play put on by Turaga Vakama, Turaga Matau, and 4 Matoran. Suddenly, Takua comes with 3 Tahnok and a swarm of Nui-Kopen in hot pursuit. Tahu deflects one of the Bohrok's attacks back at it, and its allies flee as soon as they see their unconscious ally. Lewa saves 2 of the Matoran from the attacking Nui-Kopen. The Toa acknowledge that Makuta has made his return, and Gali suggests that, to fend off Makuta's attacking forces, the Toa split up and go to their individual Wahi. Ta-Wahi Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi and Turaga Vakama warns him of the danger of the Bohrok. Tahu rescues two Matoran, and along the way, he meets Takua, who tells him they need a Rahi and Matoran to build a device to open a door. Tahu confronts a massive Nui-Jaga on a path of moving platforms, under which lava boils, and defeats it. He presses on, and rescues the remaining Matoran. In turn, they build a "friendly Rahi" wolf to help run a conveyer belt to open the door, which leads to a squad of Kohrok. After defeating them, Tahu picks up a Krana, the weakness of the Bohrok swarms. It attempts to take over his mind, but Tahu resists. Suddenly, Takua comes up, revealing he has found a new mask, but Tahu ignores him and tells him to return to Ta-Koro. Meanwhile, Tahu sets off to Ko-Wahi in order to inform Kopaka of his findings. Ko-Wahi Tahu later travels to Ko-Wahi and tells Kopaka that, in order to defeat the Bohrok, he must capture their Krana. Kopaka replies, telling him that he is chasing a Gahlok and that he is heading for Ko-Kini. Kopaka goes off in pursuit of the Bohrok, heading down the mountain. He meets up with Nuju, who tells him that the Gahlok tunneled through the mountains and is heading for Ko-Koro. Kopaka manages to destroy it by catching up to it and activating his shields, which repel the once-invincible Bohrok into the sky and leave it open to attack. Nuju then informs Kopaka that the swarm leader, a Tahnok, has fled down the mountain. Shortly after Kopaka goes after it, the Tahnok pushes a massive boulder down the mountain. Kopaka evades it and is informed by a Ko-Matoran where the Bohrok went. Kopaka chases the Bohrok and defeats it, using a similar strategy as before. He takes the Krana and returns to unite with the Toa, all having found their own Krana. Toa Transformation Later, all the Toa reunite, armed with the Krana, and unexpectedly transform into Toa Nuva. The Toa return to their Wahi and return to protecting the island. Ga-Wahi Gali returns to Ga-Wahi to find Nokama. Nokama warns Gali that the Bohrok-Kal are terrorizing the Ga-Matoran. Rescuing Matoran, she meets Nokama again, and opens the way to the Kal's secluded lair by going underwater with a "friendly Rahi" whale. Gali manages . Suddenly, Takua comes up and tells Gali of the Rahkshi, warning that one of them was heading for Onu-Wahi. Gali decides to head there and warn Onua. Po-Wahi Mines Along the way, she runs into Pohatu in Po-Wahi and tells him about the Rahkshi. Pohatu says he will warn Onua and Gali should warn Lewa. Gali agrees and points out a Po-Matoran waving and jumping for help in a temple. Pohatu goes to rescue him, but the fragile temple collapses under Pohatu's weight and both fall. They both land safely in an Onu-Wahi mine, but cannot escape. The Matoran tells him the they must use a Mine Cart to hit six switches to get to Onu-Wahi. While keeping up Elemental Energy to power the vehicle, he makes it to Onu-Wahi. When Pohatu gets there and tells Onua about the Rahkshi, they are attacked by a Lerahk. It then attacks Onua, who tells Pohatu to run and warn Tahu. Onua gives the Rahkshi an "Onu-Koro welcome", but is beaten back and defeated. When he lands, the ground gives way. Onu-Wahi Onua lands safe, but has to go on to kill the Rahkshi. On the way he has to push heavy rock statues on switches to open the doors he needs to go through in order to get to the Rahkshi. Lerahk is standing under a large container held by pipes, which generates an infinite shield around it. Onua eventually discovers that there are a number of exhaust vents around the machine. Using his own strength while avoiding Lehrak's ground wave attacks. As each vent opens momentarily, he pushes several rocks over each vent, and the pipes holding the shield generator up overload and break, one at a time. As the last tube breaks, nothing is able to hold the shield generator up, and it collapses, crushing Lerahk. Le-Wahi Gali warns Lewa of the Rahkshi, but Lewa can't reach it without his Suva. He has to find and save six Matoran so they can activate his Suva and bring him to the Rahkshi. Using the terrain by floating on bubbles, flying through swamp areas, following a Gukko Bird, and swinging on vines, he finds a Panrahk on a set of fleets. Lewa and the Rahkshi confront each other, as Lewa destroys the parts of the raft under Parahk and vice versa. Managing to trap the Pahrak on a single fleet, he destroys it, and with nowhere to escape, the Rahkshi sinks underwater, leaving only its Kraata (shown in-game as a Krana) behind. Lewa holds up the Kraata in triumph. Tahu Nuva Tahu is talking to Takua, who is telling him of the mask he found: the Mask of Light, and that the Rahkshi Kurahk took it. Then, Pohatu arrives, and tells Tahu of the Rahkshi, having learned of it from the Turaga. Tahu says he will get the Mask of Light back and deal with Kurahk. He jumps on his lava board, and races with Kurahk in order to reach Ta-Koro first, before the Rahkshi destroys the village. He manages to get past the Rahkshi while dodging several traps. Kurahk loses the mask and is shattered when it collides with a ledge on the village. The mask floats over to Takua, and it gets stuck on his face, transforming him into Takanuva and teleporting him to Makuta's lair. Mangaia Takanuva arrives in Teridax's lair and challenges the Makuta. Teridax calls forth several Rahi to fight for him, but they are no match for Takanuva. While fighting, Teridax accidentally shatters the floor, and falls into a shaft. Takanuva follows, and confronts Teridax on a series of floating platforms, discharging the four platforms that power Teridax's shield and redirecting his own attacks at him. Teridax is angered and begins to flip the platforms in an attempt to kill Takanuva, but the Toa of Light manages to stay alive by hopping platforms and deflecting his attacks, which opens Teridax's weakness. Finally, Takanuva defeats him. Outro Takanuva puts his mask on Makuta, fusing them into "Takutanuva". The fused giant says he will awaken Mata Nui, and opens the door to Metru Nui. Playable Characters Enemies Bosses Extras Replay Movies *Intro Play *Nuva Transformation *Makuta Vanquished Mata Nui Visitor Guide Extras * Movie Trailer for Mask of Light * Concept Art Library 1 * Toy Sneak Peak for Rahkshi * Toa Evolution Movie * Concept Art Library 2 * Story of the New, tool (Information on Takua) Trivia *It completely skips the 2001 storyline, as it happened before the Intro Play. *A "Nuva Blast" (similar to a small Nova Blast) is only done by Toa Nuva, not Toa Mata. *Kopaka is the only Toa you do not play as in his Nuva form. *The 3 Matoran that talk, one of them being Takua, have the Pakari. *Takua finds the Avohkii in the 1st level after Tahu has defeated the Kohrak swarm, and then lost it after it was stolen from him by Kurahk. And then when Tahu Nuva defeated the Rahkshi, The mask hovered over onto Takua's face. After that, Takua, now Takanuva, teleported immediatly in the Mangaia. There was no jouney for Takua at all. *In the information section of the game, there were many "friendly Rahi" that could be built by Matoran, but in the game, only 3 are seen. One is a wolf-like Rahi that runs on a convoyer belt and opens a door, another is a whale/submarine that the Matoran can ride in, and a third is a Gukko. *In Gali's level in Ga-Koro, some of the Ga-Matoran would be trapped in "Shadow Cages". Gali would have to charge a "Nuva blast" to free them. After that level, these cages would never be seen again. *The Kanohi of Elemental Energy is supposed to be Non-canon, but official sources have confimed it to be canon. *The Bohrok-Kal immeadatly attacked Ga-koro together with no particular goal, they just wreaked havoc, and they were easily defeated by one Toa Nuva. *Tahu twice had to fight an enemy whose color was white, a swarm of Kohrak as a Mata, and then Kurahk later when he has become a Toa Nuva. *All the Krana are Krana Su. *The Takutanuva set had the Kraahkan on, the Game version had the Avohkii on, and the Mask of Light movie had a fusion of both masks. *There was going to be a level where Lewa Mata was playable, as seen in an early trailer.